Technical Field
The invention relates to a motor and a method of adjusting the output phase thereof, in particular to a single phase brushless DC motor and a method of adjusting the output phase thereof.
Related Art
In a single phase brushless DC motor system, phase difference between the current flowing through the coil and the motor back emf causes reactive power problem. Thus, the motor can not operate efficiently and consumes wasteful energy.